Behind The Mask of Pan
by WhiteWolf98
Summary: Riley Granger, soon turning 18 and is about to be thrown into a world of good vs. bad. But what side will she fight for? And what will happen when the first side she comes in contact with is Peter Pan and his lost boys? I suck at descriptions but I promise the story is a lot better than this little summary.
1. Prologue

**Okay, I'm new to writing on here but I'll put what I've seen on some other fanfics.**

 **I do not own any characters from OUAT and I am putting Finn and Jasper from the TV series 'The 100' in the story, don't know when I'm gonna pop them in but they need some happiness, and a new life.**

 **I do own Riley, Stephen, and everyone that was in the facility with her. This story was originally on wattpad, and still is..but I haven't gotten as many reads, comments, and whatnot like I had hoped. Read on and please enjoy, I will try to update this at the same time I update the one on wattpad, but I'm not making any promises.**

 _ **Prologue**_

The sounds will forever haunt me. The scream of a wife seeing her husband murdered with her own two eyes. Then the never ending wails of a daughter watching her mother get shot in the head repeatedly as the intruder held her tightly, laughing at the pain and despair he's caused. The sound of sirens got closer and closer although the intruder never moved a foot to indicate he was gonna make a run for it. The door was suddenly kicked open making the girl yelp.

"Put down the weapons or we'll be forced to shoot!"

The intruder turned around with the girl in his arms a let out a dark chuckle. The girl shivered from his tone of voice, and not in a good way either. All of the officers took a step back not wanting the girl to get hurt.

"Release the girl!"

The intruder chuckled again and slowly put sown the gun at his feet. He then stood back up holding a needle with a weird liquid in it. With one quick step towards the police he plunged the needle into her neck. And dropped the girl onto the ground, her body twitching and writhing in pain. The police rushed forward to get the girl but stopped walking abruptly when the intruder grabbed the gun again, pointing it at the growing crowd of police.

"Put the gun down!"

"Make me...officers"

With those words said the intruder started shooting the gun in all directions. Bullets were flying everywhere, making the quiet night sound like it was in the middle of a war. The police shot the intruder a total of ten times before he collapsed to the ground, he was dead. Everything was dead silent. So silent that you would be able to hear a needle hitting the ground. But the deathly silence didn't last long, for it was pierced by a shrill scream filling the air, making everyone jump and turn to look at the girl laying on the ground. Something was happening to her but they didn't know what to do.

"You two! Get her to the hospital immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

One man went and picked up the girl while the other opened the back of the police cruiser, and started up the viechle. The girl was put into the back of the car and they started driving away towards the hospital. A scream of terror filled the inside of the car, but it wasn't from the girl. It belonged to the officer sitting in the passenger seat.

"What's that scream about you bozo? You could've made me crash the car!"

"T-the girl! Something's wrong with her...I think we need to take her to that special place we visit every once in a while."

"You mean-"

"Yeah..."

A moan was heard from the back seat followed by some quiet mumbling.

"C'mon let's hurry and get her there before she wakes up."

My name is Riley, and that used to me. But now I'm stronger, and a whole lot more braver.


	2. Chapter 1

_**"...When you look long into an abyss,**_ _**the abyss also looks into you."**_ _**Quote by: Friedrich Nietzsche**_ _**From the movie 'The Abyss'**_ _**(It's a pretty good movie if I do say so myself.)**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

White, the most hated colour in the whole world. I can remember other colours, but I'm not even sure if they exist anymore. The only other colours I ever see around here are black and grey. I can't even look at my eye colour because they're a combination of white, grey, and black like everyone else around here. But if I look close enough in a mirror, I can see a different shade of colour in them. Don't even bother asking about my hair, skin, or clothes. I might as well have popped out of a black and white film because of my lack of colour.

A quiet bell goes off and my door swings open, revealing an empty hallway. Maybe I'll just go to the food court instead of trying to escape like I normally do when they test me like this. I get up off the bed slowly, nothing happens. One step towards the door, nothing. Five more steps and I'm directly infront of the door, yet nothing happens. Holding my breath I take a confident step into the hallway and everything is silent..well, other than my heart which is beating at a mile a minute. Topped off with my deep laboured breathing. I look both ways before turning to the left, aiming for the wide double doors at the end of the hall. When I stepped into the cafeteria, everyone stopped eating and stared at me. I slowly walked over to the buffet table in the middle of the room, and put some scrambled eggs, a cheeseburger, and a bottle of orange juice on my tray before walking over to the empty table in the far back corner of the room. If you're wondering where my friends are, they're gone. Not as in dead, gone. They just left, not a personal goodbye or even a message of some sort. The doctors as we call them said they went home to live with their families. Even though it's probably been a few years since then I still don't believe that's what happened. They would never have left without saying anything to me, even if was just a simple hug goodbye.

Someone cleared their throaght from the middle of the room and everyone turns their heads to face the person. He had a modern looking scientist outfit-minus the trench coat. He has black hair and blue-blue eyes!? Whatever they inject me with must be fading, because it seems I was the only one who noticed his eyes. I was about to open my mouths and ask why he was here, but I quickly shut my mouth before I blew my cover. You see, these doctors keep giving me two things. One messes with my eyesight, and the other stops me from being able to talk. So being the smart person I am I'm pretending I'm still voiceless. I get brought back to reality when the man starts talking. "Okay kids, I'm here to choose two lucky candidates to take part in an important event taking place in two months" He paused before continuing again. " I will personally interview each and every one of you before making any decisions. This is only for those of you who are 18 or will be 18 within this two month time limit. Thank you for listening." And with that he went straight back out of the double doors, making them swing a couple times before stopping.

I shrugged of the conversation before I realized one problem. I turn 18 in July and that's when the final interviews are. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and when I turned around a plate of food got smeared all over my face. I went to yell at them but stopped and settled with glaring at them. The group laughed and walked away leaving me to stare at the food all over my body. But the one thing they won't ever get the pleasure of seeing is me crying. I haven't cried ever since I was first brought here and I won't ever cry again. I went to sleep that night with one thought in my mind. That I was going to get out of here when I turn 18, with or without any help.

 _Hope you're liking the story so far. Please review, and follow, I would like to get any type of reviews...just no over use of the vulgar language please._


	3. Chapter 2

_**Don't quit because of your enemies. They may hate you, but they can't stop you.**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 ** _Chapter Two_**

The next morning I woke up and saw a boy leaning over top of me, I almost screamed but I pushed down the scream, and put my hands on his chest then pushed him back. Slowly sitting up I kept my eyes on the stranger, making sure he didn't try anything with me. He moved closer to me so we were face to face. He looked no older than 18 and from what I could see of him his hair was slightly curly and went down to the middle of his neck. He leaned in closer and put his mouth beside my ear.

" If you ever want to get out of here all you have to say is I Believe. "

" What do you mean?" I whispered softly.

" Just say it if you ever get desperate enough to get out of this place." He then turned and left, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound of locks sliding into place echoed around the whole room, making me slightly jump in surprise. Alarms started going off throughout the whole prison, they caught him on camera..he'll most likely be locked up and have his memory erased. Well, that's if he's a normal person human with 'special' abilities, and not a monster like everyone else in this retched place. With that last thought in my mind I fell into a deep, but not relaxed sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my door opening and I sat up in bed to see who came in. I groaned in my head when I saw it was John Lozinski, the man who operates this dungeon.

"Good morning 1997, how was your sleep?"

I stare at him blankly, not saying or doing anything. I get called 1997 because I was the first person that was the first person that year to get stuck here. And I found out that I'm the 1997th person to come here, not that I chose to.

"Great! Well, follow me 1997 and I'll take you to your new room."

New room? Why do I need a new room?

"Did you know your room was broken into last night?" He watched me closely, analyzing every expression that crosses my face. Keeping a surprised look on my face until he was satisfied. After two long minutes of him staring at me, he nodded his head and walked out the door with me following a few steps behind. The white walls on either side of us gave me the chills for some unknown, I know it must have come from a memory, but I just can't remember. I've tried remember things from my past many time but it seems the only memory I have is of when I was brought here in a cop car. A door opened bringing me back into the present and I was shoved into a room with a bed, desk, chair, and what looked to be a bathroom door. I turned to face the door and saw it was closed, when I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge from it's place meaning they've locked me in.

They've never locked me in like this before, especially when I didn't do anything bad. Did they find out I lied about the boy coming into my room? No, I would've been hurt if they found out I lied about that. Taking a step away from the door I took a closer look at the room I was now in. In front of me was the bed, to my left was the bathroom, and to my right was the desk and chair, which upon closer inspection had a stapled piece of paper on it. Walking over to the table I picked up the paper and read what was on it:

Name: Riley Granger

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: July 22nd, 1997

Date Accepted into Facility: July 22nd, 2007

Current Status in The World: Presumed Dead, Missing child investigation closed 5 years ago

Blood Type: Unknown

Genetics: Unknown

Relatives: All Deceased

Wait, deceased? That means I'll never find out who I really am, besides a name, number, and a date of birth. Oh yeah, better not forget that I'm somehow more special than everyone else here. A silent tear ran down my cheek as I realized how truly alone I really am.

I don't know how long I've been in this room, but it seems the day has finally arrived. It's now my birthday, I have officially turned 18 the age for me to be able to participate-against my will-in this 'important' event. I get out of the bed and hop into the shower and thoroughly washing off my body, since I haven't bathed for a few days. Thankfully my escape plan is completed, I should be able to get out of here soon. All I've gotta do is start a fight between the two strongest boys here, I've got the help of Stephen, one of the strongest here that still wants to escape from here. I get out of the shower and get dressed just as the door unlocks.

I quickly walk over to the chair and sit down in it like we're told to do when the superiors come in. We have to sit with our backs straight, and hands clasped in our laps. I know what happens if we don't listen to what they tell us to do, I've got the scars to prove it. The door opens and in walks the scientist that did the cafeteria speech."Good morning 1997, how was your sleep?" He asks, then continues on not waiting for any kind of reply from me. "Now, since you've turned 18 within the time limit, I'm going to have to ask you a few personal questions." He says, walking closer to me and sitting on a chair that he's brought with him. "Okay, here's our first question. Are you a-"

And here's our second chapter! WOOP! WOOP!

And to answer any questions about why it ended like that no I did not leave it like that for a cliff hanger. the next chapter won't continue with the questioning it will begin after the scientist questions her.

Thanks for reading guys :-)


	4. Chapter 3

_**Everyday is a new beginning, take a big breath and start again.**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

I sat there in shock as the freak walks out of my jail cell, staring at the wall silently as I proccess what just happened. This conversation means that I'm gonna have to push forward my escape plan-I just hope Stephen will be ready soon. Or else I'll be locked in this place forever, doing things so they can get more research. Which for me, would be making babies so they can examine what a child would be like growing up when it comes from two 'special' people. The worst part about this is that the baby will grow up in a research facility, not knowing who the parents are.

With a sigh I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, I looked the exact same as always. Facial expression sad and lost as if I've already given up. But what they don't know is that I still have some fight left in me, enough fight to see me and Stephen through this escape attempt. If we fail..then this will be the end of Riley Granger.

For the rest of the day I continue with the routine, go to the bathroom, eat, and sleep. At dinner I sit with Stephen and go over our plan quietly-well he does the talking and I use sign language when I want to say something. The plan we've come up with is for Stephen to start a fight with the populars-that's what we call the guys who act as if they own the place, although with the way they can start a fight and come out on top I guess they do kinda own the place. And after he gets them worked up I'm gonna goad one of the girls into a fight, which in the end I hope it will end up with a whole cafeteria fist fight. Sigh if only I could be included in the fight as well.

A buzzing sound goes off and everyone throws out their garbage and shuffle out the door quietly. They don't like us making any noise on our way back to our rooms after a meal. They say it's for safety reasons, but I think they wanna prove how much control they have over us. If someone disobeys the rule they disappear for a minimum of two days, and when they come back they're different. I should know it's happened to me..but I think they took it easy on me because I didn't have such a drastic change. Sure I've got a lot of scars but I don't cower away from my own shadow and go days without eating anything.

I stop in front of my door and grab the handle to open it but pause when I feel a presence behind me. Listening to my gut I continue to open it and step in, as I turn to close the door I fell a body brush against my arm and stiffle a yelp. Closing the door I go to my dresser that got moved in today and grab my pajamas, heading for my camera and voice recording free bathroom.

"Whoever you are you'd better make this quick." I say quietly while taking my clothes off.

"Gah! Wait-shit! Let me turn around would you!"

I giggle as I smirk in the general direction of the voice. "What's the matter?"

"You're taking off your clothes.."

"I've got the mandatary suit on underneath. No need to worry about seeing me naked."

He gives a sigh of relief and goes silent. Before he appears infront of me.

"You're that boy from before! What are You doing here again?"

"You have to get out of here by tomorrow they have something serious planned for you. We're braking everyone willing out of here, but the ones who decide to stay will go down with this laboratory by noon tomorrow." He says quickly while glancing around the room. "Are there any of those camera things around here?"

"No, so I've gotta get out of here by noon right?"

"Yes. Now..I have to go back. Hope to see you in Neverland some time soon. Names Felix by the way." And with that he disappears in a cloud of green smoke. With a sigh I finish putting my pajamas on and crawl into my bed to be swallowed by the never ending darkness of my dreams.


	5. Chapter 4

_**If at first you don't succeed. Try, try again.**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

My eyes blink open at the sound of the door opening and I slowly sit up in bed. Stephen freezes in place when he sees me staring at him confusedly before closing the door, and coming to sit beside me on the bed. He smiles softly and kisses my forhead and pauses to whisper softly in my ear. "It's time 've gotta get out of here today. I can't wait any longer..and people are talking about something happening today." I nod my head as he pulls away from me, getting up off the bed to head for the door. "C'mon let's go eat some breakfast" He says for the cameras with a smile on his face, before closing the door behind him.

I jump out of bed and grab some clothes out of the closet and head for the bathroom to get changed. I may have this suit in underneath, but I still don't want to change my outfit with cameras in the room. Pausing on the way out of the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror, my eyes had a little more life in them then usual. Must be because I'll bebout of here before the end of the day, but I'd better keep this happiness hidden from everyone else.

Sitting at my corner table I make eye contact with Stephen from across the cafeteria, nod my head, and sign that's it's time to make our move. He smirks before getting up from the table and heading over to where Scott and his henchmen sit and goes straight in for the hit, punching Scott right in his pretty boy face. The whole cafeteria gasps while I sit there with an overjoyed smile on my face. As the boys started throwing punches and swearing at eachother I took that as my cue to start up my own fight with the girls.

Within 15 minutes we have a full out war in this one area of the building, which will result in most of the guards being called here to contain the problem, and leaving the exits near the caf. guardless for a max of 8 minutes. And in those 8 minutes both me and Stephen will be able to make it out of here. And just as I hoped the soldiers start rushing into the room and try to stop the fighting going on. Someone grabs my arm and starts pulling me away from the fight, just as I'm about to spin around and pummle whoever grab me I hear Stephen's voice in my ear. "It's just me Ri." And then there's a chuckle following his statement and I turn around to see Stephen-and Scott side by side. What is he doing here? I sign. "He's coming with us..turns out he listened in on our escape plan." Fine but he'd better not slow us down any, or he gets left behind. Stephen nods his head and waves us to the side door that's normally guarded.

We dash silently down the hallway towards one of the exits I've scouted out in hopes that it won't have anyone there. And just as I turn the corner I hear alarms going off and start running faster, pulling Stephen behind me. Scott can get left behind for all I care, if he escapes with us I don't want to have anything else to do with him after this. He can go on with his life and we'll go on with ours. No more teaming up with the likes of him, the only reason I let him come in the first place was because I didn't want him to rat us out like he did to the last person that tried to escape. He's a no good suck-up to these criminals. And will most likely sell us out if he got something better in return.

C'mon Riley one more turn then you're home free!

"Scott! My boy! Don't let the girl get away!" Oh, no. Don't listen to them Scott. I pick up my speed again. "Riley" Stephen hisses. "We can't leave him behind" I shake my head firmly and keep running, I can feel his emotions rolling of him-he's interested in what they have to say.

"If you catch the girl and bring her back to us we'll let you have her as your partner.." Satisfaction?..he's satisfied by what they just offered!? Crap, crap, crap, crap nowbi definitely need to get rid of him! I take a tight turn around the corner and shove the door open with my body, making sure to keep at full speed and aiming for the trees infront of us. "Hey! Wait for me!" Nope not waiting for you. You double-crosser. As I'm about to enter the trees a rope wraps itself around me and Stephen and pulls us up into the air. I scream as my body gets pulled onto something and start wriggling around in the deck-wait..a deck. Holy cow! I'm on a ship! "Nice to see you again Riley, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger." Spinning around I see none other than Felix standing there with a smirking Scott beside him. "Get that no good monster off of this ship right this instant Felix!" I tell at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing around us. Scott stares at me shocked-guess he didn't expect me to be able to talk did he?

"What's the matter Riley? Already trying to get rid of your husband?"

I let out a scream as I lundge at Scott, hoping to knock him over the side of the ship so I can free this world of him, when a loud voice cuts through all the yelling.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"


End file.
